1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighted signs and particularly to multi-position mount edge-lit exit signs with LED illumination.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Exit sign and corresponding mounting and lighting have pre-occupied the lighting and signage industry for some time. One goal of the industry is to create a exit sign or other type of signage which is clearly visible in varying light while also being readily installable. However, most prior art signage of this nature are mountable in only one direction and therefore require complex installation while also mandating the user have a pre-existing knowledge as to location and direction of the exits so that directional indicators which are located on the signage may be properly placed thereon. The prior art therefore is lacking in a readily adaptable edgelit sign which is mountable on either a top wall or side wall mount and which has field installable directional indicators.
It is therefore a desired object of the present invention to create an edgelit sign which is multi-positional and as a result of which has the allowance for field installable directional indicators.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an edgelit exit sign which is compact and attractive and easy to install which includes customer installable directional chevrons.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a multi-position mount sign which may be mounted on various walls or ceilings and at varying angles such that the sign is properly illuminated and such that the directional indicators may be modified upon installation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an edgelit exit sign which has a mounting housing assembly affixed to a mounting plate, the mounting housing assembly having a beveled edge which mates with the beveled edge of a lens housing assembly. The lens housing assembly and the mounting housing assembly are removably affixed together such that depending below the lens housing assembly is the signage lense which is illuminated by an LED lightbar contained within the mounting housing assembly. The LED lightbar of the present invention is mounted in brackets and retained in place within the mounting housing assembly such that the LED contained thereon properly illuminates the signage.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide an edgelit exit sign wherein the directional chevrons are customer installable such that independent of the actual environment. which they are installed, the customer or installer may directly install the proper indicators without having to pre-order specific screenings or other information on the sign itself.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide sliding chevrons which are maintained within the lens and which are customer removable depending on the proper environment within which the signage is installed.
An additional object of the present invention is for an edgelit sign, comprising a front lens, a back lens, a gap therebetween, and at least one insert removably received within said gap, said front lens and back lens retained together in adjacent relationship.